and then, by morning
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: The first time, Kotetsu falls asleep before he can think up what to say to Barnaby in the morning. And he is too late to say anything when morning came. But he would not let him do as he pleased.  Kotetsu/Barnaby


**and then, by morning  
><strong>**by Lily M.**

* * *

><p>The first time, Kotetsu let him lead.<p>

There was an urgency in his every touch, that was certain. The proud Wild Tiger had a moment to reprimand himself for thinking that perhaps the little Bunny had wanted this for a while, before he was distracted by Barnaby tongue and teeth. He had another moment to register that he wouldn't be able to take off his shirt in public for a while.

He could see it, out of the corner of his eyes, while being carelessly pushed on his knees. The smirk playing on Barnaby's lips, always that same smirk, irritating, arrogant, but it was wiped from his mind because _dammit_ there was barely any preparation, everything was going too fast.

It was sex. And messy and rough and desperate. Perhaps Barnaby had been a little _too _intoxicated. Perhaps he was suffering from abstinence. Kotetsu would have considered Bunny had been a virgin too, but he ruled that out quickly.

He fell asleep before he could think up what to say to Barnaby in the morning. And he was too late to say anything when morning came. There was no note, no forgotten items. Just the cold bed of someone who hadn't been there.

-x-

The second time, Kotetsu did not let him do as he pleased.

He would have chained his hands if he had to.

And with Barnaby sitting on his lap, Kotetsu made sure he wouldn't let himself be pushed back. He kept the Bunny, struggling little Bunny in place, savoring his little mouth and taking his breath away. It wouldn't end quickly. Two could play the game.

Barnaby was panting hard, and there were even a few pieces of clothing left on them. Kotetsu acted on pure instinct, not being too experienced, not with males_._ But he kept Bunny's wrists captured within strong hands, tongue trailing down a muscled chest. Barnaby took deep breaths and his pulse was slowly steadying, but by the time Kotetsu's mouth found its target, he let out a sound between a moan and a controlled scream. The Tiger's instinct seemed to work perfectly, keeping his hands on Bunny's hips. Barnaby was an open book; open enough to let him know just when to _stop_, not letting Barnaby reach his peek, no. He could hear a low growl coming from Barnaby as he moved back to kiss him, and his lips curled into a smile.

Barnaby had a longer night ahead of him.

And in the morning, even though the bed was already cold around him, Kotetsu could spot a pair of forgotten glasses in the light of late morning.

He considered it an improvement.

-x-

Barnaby's heart would always beat too fast, Kotetsu thought, compared to his own. There was something else, hiding between his impulsive bites and eager roaming hands. A nervousness that had nothing to do with sex. Kotetsu would hold him back, adjust his rhythm. The kisses calmed down from passionate desperation. Intricate attempts at memorizing each other's taste, a tracing of the other's lips.

Barnaby would adjust. Kotetsu worried about the time that took him there.

-x-

He didn't fall asleep on that night.

Barnaby slept facing opposite of him, and Kotetsu kept an arm around him lazily. Bunny's breathing was soft, completely inaudible as he slept. The rise and falling of his chest was steady, and Kotetsu impulsively laid his hand over Barnaby's heart. Calm. It reassured him. At least there were no nightmares.

When morning came, Kotetsu pretended to be asleep as Barnaby stood up. It was 7 am sharp. Barnaby got dressed without making a sound, and jumped slightly when Kotetsu sat up. Tiger looked tired and could barely keep his eyes open, but he was awake. Barnaby had his glasses on this time, perhaps determined to not forget them.

Kotetsu couldn't make out any real expression of Barnaby's in the dim light, but he let out a smile. He leaned in, a hand getting lost amidst golden curls, and pressed their lips together. It tasted of morning. When he opened his eyes, Barnaby was looking straight at him. His green eyes looked too bright when up-close.

He got up without a word, but without rush. The sound of his footsteps slowly faded away, and the front door was closed carefully in the distance. The bedroom door was left open.

Tiger saw it as an improvement.

-x-

"_Kotetsu…"_

-x-

"My name is not Bunny," Barnaby had the nerve to scoff after all was said and done, lying on his stomach with his eyes closed.

From his position beside him, Kotetsu grinned.

"You didn't seem to mind it at the time."

Nor did he seem to mind calling his name over and over again, but Kotetsu wouldn't touch the subject.

Morning came, illuminating the bedroom with a pale light. It reflected on Barnaby's hair. He was lying on his side now, a hand almost touching his face.

Kotetsu couldn't hold back the impulse to run a thumb over his cheek, thinking that perhaps he wasn't there after all. He kicked himself mentally for that, but didn't pull back.

Barnaby stirred, apparently awake, but all he did was move closer, ever so slightly.

They were going to be late.

Tiger didn't give a damn.


End file.
